


我的爱豆是爱情骗子

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Kudos: 15





	我的爱豆是爱情骗子

门被狠狠甩上，似乎连天花板的灰尘都震落。

文星伊有些错愕，像是石化了一般杵在门前，和白色实木门上solo 3海报里扯着领带神气傲然的自己面面相觑。

就在刚刚，这位男女通吃的大势Rapper又被自己的小迷妹凶了。

那位向全大韩民国观众告白［飘里欧尼就是我人生的全部］的小迷妹容仙海。

敲门道歉？一走了之？

文星伊开始懊恼，她应该早些察觉仙海这段时间的情绪。

两分钟前。

“仙海啊，我前阵子买的那件Nike外套怎么不见了？红黑那件...”

文星伊兴冲冲的推门跑进了仙海的房间，话音未落就被乱吼一通。

“阿西烦死了我怎么会知道啊！”

“欧尼为什么不自己去做找呀！我又不是保姆！我还有一堆作业没做好吗！”

“一来就只会指使我！偶尔也要替我分担一下啊”

“凭什么我就应该做这些事啊！”

“啊..米安...”

文星伊缓过神，轻轻道了歉，倒退着走出房间。

在仙海摔门的前一刻不着痕迹的把紧紧拽着电影票的手藏进口袋里。

她心灰意冷的到客厅拿了自己的东西准备走人免得误伤，却在玄关处穿鞋欲离开之际又突然改变了主意。

生完气的仙海其实很快就冷静下来了，一肚子火也烧成了满心的愧疚。

她知道自己变得很不对劲，这一定是被调研报告弄得太累了。

还有另一方面，她极力想摆脱掉“玟星狂饭”这个标签。

自从那天被星咖啡DJ幸运眷顾之后，她就成了学校的红人，甚至于后来维基还有了专属词条。

当然也因为这些事，她的高中生活完全不胜其扰。

不过这些都没有打压到她对飘里欧尼的热情。

高考时在试卷上写玟星欧尼的名字靠笔画猜答案的容仙海同学数学成绩是差了点，其他科还是发挥得不错。

她最终成了首尔大的一名艺术系大学生。

接着因为住宿紧张在学校附近租了房子。

在租房合同上签字的时候，仙海怎么都没想到，就在那一刻，她的往后一段人生就全乱了套。

这段孽缘的开始大概就只是因为一次有点糟糕的偶遇。

容仙海在宿舍裹着被子看了一部灵异电影，结束之后觉得有些饿，翻箱倒柜都没找出点吃的，只有一大包开封过即将过期的芝麻糊。

她才记起前天同学过来玩，零食都拿出来招待人了。

仙海并不想吃芝麻糊，看了眼时间十一点过一些，便决定出门到便利店买些热小吃。

二月份的首尔冷的刺骨，今晚没有下雪。

仙海扶了一下毛线帽，把刚刚在便利店热过的紫菜包饭和草莓牛奶藏在怀里，紧了紧厚重的羽绒服。

整个人走在雪地里就像一个挪动中的胖乎乎雪球。

路上没有人，刮得呼呼作响的风又添了几分诡异感。

仙海想到了刚才看的电影，总觉得后面似乎有个人在跟着自己。

她一回头，身后果然跟着一个同样穿着黑色长羽绒服的人，还带着帽子和口罩。

那个人因为她的回头而停住，眼睛却直直的看着她，然后向她一步一步靠近。

仙海脑袋一黑，连呼救就叫不出，像是被人扼住喉咙般。

她转过头快步走着走着就小跑起来，可那个跟踪者居然跟着她一起跑。

身后的脚步声越来越近，眼看着就要被追上，仙海刹住脚，准备把全身的钱都掏出来求放过。

如果想要的话，紫菜包饭和牛奶也一起给了吧。

“你想做什么！”

仙海背靠着墙，观察周遭适合逃离的路线。

跟踪者摇了摇头，拉下口罩。

“飘里欧尼？”

“哈...还是被认出来了啊”

文星伊还以为素颜，又是黑夜，应该不会被认出的。

“真的是！真的是欧尼啊！”

仙海激动到捂住嘴怕自己控制不住尖叫，甚至都忘了文星伊为什么跟踪自己。

“那个，其实想问能不能帮我打个车...？”

“欧尼被抢劫了？！”

“阿尼阿尼，是因为喝了酒太晚回去，被［禁止进入］了呢...”

文星伊从嘴里冒出白气，不好意思的摸了摸帽子，继续说道，“手机和钱包都在那里，然后被赶出来了...”

仙海毕竟是多年资深少女饭，一听就知道“那里”是颂乐欧尼的家里了。

她不想深究这件事的来龙去脉，更不想知道容蜜星蜜的私人情怨。

“欧尼要不要去我家，喝点醒酒汤再回去？”

“啊，对了，这个给你吧”，仙海把草莓牛奶撕开口子放入吸管递给文星伊。

看着脸颊红红的文星伊咬着吸管牛奶，莫名觉得可爱万分。

“欧尼，我是仙海啊，仙海”

怕喝了酒的文星伊不太清醒，又强调了一下。

“欧尼就是我人生的全部的仙海啊”

“哦，原来是你啊”

几年前星咖啡的那一通电话连线的记忆在星DJ的脑海里浮现。

那个奶声奶气的少女现在变得成熟了不少，虽然似乎还是很傻气。

“念大学了吧？”

“内，在首尔大，宿舍就在前面不远，欧尼一起去吧，这么晚打车回去，又喝酒，太危险了”

被仙海这么一说，文星伊才想起自己是个艺人。

粉丝都活得比自己有出息多了啊。

自己不过是喝了点酒就被这样对待，文星伊内心发冷，风一吹，更冷了。

于是她同意了仙海的提议。

第一次到粉丝家里，爱豆本人比粉丝还要紧张。

两个人正襟危坐在矮桌旁，共享了紫菜包饭。

第二次，爱豆提着炸鸡套餐登门道谢。

第三次，爱豆借着送不外售的签名专辑的名义，再次带着炸鸡套餐上门。

这次多了啤酒，所以文星伊把外套落下了。

然后就...

“仙海啊，今天行程结束我去你家吃饭哦”

“仙海啊，我要出门，帮我搭一下衣服吧”

“仙海啊，我那顶古驰帽子呢”

“仙海啊，我昨天穿的袜子怎么只剩一只了？”

“仙海啊，...”

“仙海？”

“阿西！”

仙海抓乱了自己的头发，烦躁的把自己扔到床上，将脑袋埋进枕头里。

哼哼唧唧一会后，又坐起身抱过了文星伊送她的大白熊。

仙海小心翼翼的往名为“飘里欧尼”的玻璃瓶子添了一样又一样，终于有一天，她似乎放错了什么。

小小的瓶子里发生了化学反应，打破了原本的平衡，液体溢出瓶口，慌得仙海都分不清这到底是什么。

她思来想去，一定都怪文星伊这个爱情骗子！

仙海抬起手看着自己手臂处的纹身，ᴍʏ sᴡᴇᴇᴛ sᴛᴀʀ

甜星甜个鬼啦，应该是ᴏᴜʀ sᴡᴇᴇᴛ sᴛᴀʀ吧！

即使和文星伊成了朋友，仙海还是会上网关注爱豆的动态。

签售会上和少女饭又搂又抱，签个名还用那种含情脉脉的眼神对视。

这个也就算了，起码可以解释为对职业的尊重。

可每次看到文星伊又在官咖或者VAPP和粉丝聊得热火朝天，油腻情话不断发射，而这一切的地点都在自己家的沙发上，仙海就气得差点背过气，忍不住想把拖地水倒文星伊身上去。

既然文星伊这么不把自己当少女饭，仙海也决定不把这个人当爱豆宠着了。

可是想想自己好像也过分了点，仙海把大白熊一丢跳下床。

Nike红黑外套不是洗了嘛，明明就挂在阳台上了，怎么会找不到。

仙海准备去阳台看看，一开门就被吓了一跳。

文星伊靠着墙双手抱膝坐在地上，一见到自己就歪起嘴角。

“一起吃晚餐吧”

她的身上已经穿着那件Nike外套。

不知道是今天的牛肉太过新鲜，还是文诗人的情话太过久违。

刚从锅里捞起的肉嚼在嘴里，甜到心坎。

天飘着小雪，和偶遇的那一晚很像。

两个人并肩走着，混入人群。

仙海感觉到左手好像碰到了什么东西，过了几秒钟，她才反应过来那是文星伊的指尖，然后，她的手指捏住了文星伊冰冷的右手。

文星伊望着信号灯，也握了她一下，她的手纤细柔软而温暖。

“你不要生我的气了”

她听到文星伊低着声音说，语气带着几分求饶，让她不答应都不行。

文星伊说，“有什么事，就和我说”

仙海不想去琢磨这话的意思，她只是仰起头看着文星伊的侧脸。

她说，“那我说了啊”

“嗯”

“我说了，你不要被吓到”

“好”

“飘里欧尼，和我在一起吧”

“笨蛋”

“嗯？？？”

“你上次喝了一瓶露水嘟嘟摔倒在浴室，我就已经问你了呀”

THE END


End file.
